to love the cheshire cat
by cressey
Summary: just a short one shot of Yumi and Sei. I didnt know what to put the rating as.


**This doesn't mean I'm back just yet it's only a very short sweet one shot. No angst no drama no real plot. just fluff. The rating is down because I couldn't be bothered making smut. Am still working through some things but this popped into my lil head so here it is.**

**standard disclaimers go somewhere in this vicinity.**

* * *

"Sei

"Sei...?" Yumi said in a low drawn out tone as she stood in front of the statue of Mary. The autumn breeze sent brown deep red and golden leaves fluttering down the old path towards the school. It was like they were playing with each other; a simple game of leaf tag on a beautiful day.

"Yeah...?" The older girl asked from behind her as she looked up at the statue in disgust. She wasn't paying any real attention to anything else except her hate for the statue.

"I love you."

Sei's world had stopped the moment Yumi's words had filtered into her hearing. Her look of disgust had slipped and she gazed at the back of Yumi's head in shock. Had she heard her right? The stiff stance Yumi had taken to told her that she had. So what did she do about it? She stepped forward and wrapped her arms gently around Yumi's shoulders and breathed in the sent of her hair. She didn't know what else to do. She had no words to say because her vocabulary had been obliterated. She just settled for holding her and relished the feel of Yumi relaxing back against her.

"Do you mean it?" She finally found words and whispered them almost to Yumi's right pigtail.

"Yes." Yumi whispered.

"This is why I asked you to meet me here today. I know you hate this thing." Yumi motioned to the statue with a nod of the head.

"I wanted you to be able to look at it without scowling at it." She said to the older girl.

"After all of your indecent flirting, stupid Cheshire cat like grins, and after every caring thing you ever did for me I... I fell for you Sei. I fell for you a long time ago I just didn't know what to do. I've spent weeks and months arguing with myself and I'm just sick of being in conflict. It's time for me to admit that I've fallen for the girl that adores embarrassing me." Yumi said. Sei was grinning secretly from ear to ear behind the younger girl as she continued to hold her.

"So you dragged me away from college to have your wicked way with me in front of the statue?" She joked just to feel Yumi's ears heat up. A gentle chuckle escaped her as Yumi turned to look at her with a mortified look on her beautiful face.

"I..." Yumi didn't have a clue what to say to her. Sei just kept grinning and chuckling up until the point where Yumi's soft lips met hers. For the second time that day the world stopped all motion. A soft murmur left Sei as Yumi pulled back and smiled warmly up at her. Sei just stayed still with a lax look on her face as she blinked once, twice, three times and then a blush exploded on her cheeks like nobody had ever seen before. Yumi had finally made the greatest tease the school had ever known blush. A shy smile formed on Sei's face as she rubbed the back of her head nervously. Yumi was battling her own blush. She felt a little awkward now.

"I'm going to have to get back to class." She murmured as she stepped away from Sei. It took 2 seconds for Sei's brain to get back in gear and when it did she reached out and grabbed the younger girl's arm; pulling her back into her embrace.

"I love you too." Sei said in nothing but a whisper as she kissed the side of Yumi's head with a tender touch of the lips. Yumi's heart soared. She hadn't even realised that Sei hadn't said it before. Hearing the words being returned made her insides warm up and her head swim slightly.

"I never thought that you would though. Never dared imagining that you could love someone like me." Sei kissed the side of Yumi's head again and sighed.

"I'll pick you up later if you want and drive you home."

"Thank you." Yumi smiled to herself.

"No worries; now get back to class you skiver. You're such a bad influence on me Miss Fukazawa." Sei chuckled and Yumi chuckled with her... or was it at her? It didn't even matter. The younger girl turned to the older one and smiled up into her eyes.

"Till later then." She stood on her tiptoes again and placed an innocent kiss to the side of Sei's mouth before walking away. Sei remained there for a moment with her fingertips against her Yumi kissed cheek and sighed. She turned to the statue and for the first time in such a long time she grinned at it.

"Bet you enjoyed that didn't you; you little pervert." She continued grinning as she walked towards the gates and back into college. She managed to reach the quad where a few students were studying in their free period before a yip for joy left her. She jumped in the air clicking her heals together as she sang...

"Yumi loves me, she wants to kiss me, she wants to hug and molest my sexy body." With the biggest cheekiest face splitting grin anyone had ever witnessed.

* * *

There what do you think? I won't continue it i dont have the will to at the moment. still if anyone has any ideas feel free to share. R&R


End file.
